justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) is a song made by French DJ and music producer David Guetta, featuring Australian recording artist Sia. It is on Just Dance 2014 Dancer The character wears a white dress that is made of ice, but in sometimes it become blue. One sleeve of the dress is cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude form the side of the dress as well. She wears long semi puffed white hair that is chalk white, to give the hair an icy feeling. She also wears white boots with straps. She wears a golden crown. At specific times of the song the dancers skin turns pitch black, just like Pound the Alarm and Where Have You Been dancer(s). Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material flying into a mountain. The material hits and icicle and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (Falls to Pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. At the end the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Bend over and put your hands in back of you. Gold Move 3: Bend over and spin your head. SheWolfGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 SheWolfGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup The song has a mashup, which can be unlocked only in October. Dancers: *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *On the Floor (JD4) *Dare (JD1) *Step by Step (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame (JD1) *On the Floor (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame (JD1) *On the Floor (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) Trivia *This is the first David Guetta song in the main series. *The dancer reminds some people of the "Ice Queen" from the show Adventure Time. *The intro of the background starts very cinematicly. *This is the first song to be announced, seen in the trailer and revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *The background to this song is the most imagely advanced and detailed so far. *This song is in a battle mode with Where Have You Been, by Rihanna. **This may be because the dancers of both songs have opposing elements (fire and ice). *Due to the new stricter rules on YouTube majority of the videos of the choreography are blocked. **It's hard to find this choreo without pitched or removed audio. *There is a mash up for this song in which it can only be unlocked in October. *The song was made longer. Video & Gallery Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100